reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Relics
The Five Relics are artifacts wielded by each of the Five Great Tiger Generals of the Elvenheims. The Five Great Generals are Galadriang, Fabien, Ekidriang, Ekim, and Kaghon. The Five Relics are called the Five Keys by high ranking Elvenheims. Description The Five Relics consist of five different artifacts: A sword, a bracelet, marbles, a Chain scythe, and a spear. The sword, <'Forgotten Sword'>, was wielded by Galadriang. The bracelet, <'Formless Armor'>, was wielded by Fabien. The marbles, <'Seven Star Marbles'>, was wielded by Ekidriang. The Chain Scythe was wielded by Ekim. The Spear is wielded by Kaghon. Millions of miniature versions of these relics exist within the Thousand Soldiers Armor, Arsenal, which is controlled by the King of the Elvenheims. The Forgotten Sword of the Five Relics are distributed to everyone but things like the Seven Star Marbles or Formless Armor were all stored within the Arsenal if it was not during a time of war. Normal soldiers could use the five different kinds of gears like the Formless Armor and the Seven Star Marbles from the Arsenal only when the King allows them to. When the King, Tekilon, went against his own race, only the Forgotten sword was able to be distributed to everyone. The other relics were locked away, leaving the Elvenheims equipped with only one of the Five Relics to combat the Five Calamities that the King unleashed. Galadriang died in the Calamity fish and his relic was left in the fish. Fabien and Ekidriang died in the Devouring and Vomiting Root and their relic was left in the beast. Ekim and Kaghon died sealing Akuma, using their relic to seal it. When the Five Relics are collected, the user becomes an Administrator and the rights to the powers of the World Tree along with the king. A small cross symbol appears on the user's head as a sign of the Administrator. The Five Relics can be inserted into the holes of a complete Divine Stone. This allows the huge amount of energy within the Divine Stone to calm down and spread throughout the World Tree. Abilities Forgotten Sword copies can be found in the Calamity fish and is considered to be a high quality artifact one can find in the Red Zone. It has the skill <'Parallel Cut'>, a skill which cuts everything in the way of the blade with the mana undulations on the sword. The skill covers both short and long distances, compressed or wide depending on the user's thoughts. The true usage of the skill is to create a free-form blade that can constantly aim for the unguarded spots of the beast. The true usage requires extremely fine mana control however. The original Forgotten Sword is stronger than the miniature copies. Formless Armor is a bracelet that can be activated to create a translucent armor over the user. The armor can be free-formed and compressed to guard a specific area. Seven Star Marbles are floating fist-sized marbles that can be used to attack and defend. The marbles can fit one by one in between the holes of the Chain Scythe. The Chain takes the form of an Imugi and floats around the body to create a barrier. When millions of these imugis are used, a ginormous chain formation system can surround an area. Special Abilities Mana Resonance Wave The final defensive system that the Elvenheims tried to complete using the Divine Stone Fragment, World Tree, and the Relics. When used, people holding miniature relics will gain a bright mana aura that greatly increases the relic's abilities. The quality of the miniature five relics are already quite high. The Mana Resonance Wave can turn these relics into peerless treasures. The flow of mana can give the people information. The spreader of the Mana Resonance Wave can send the mana to some people or sever it from others. The spreader is also able to control the surrounding Mana Wave and condense it to strengthen the original Five Relics. To use it, one requires an extremely small piece of Divine Stone fragment the size of one grain of rice. More pieces can be used to enhance the Mana Wave. More mana can be supplied to others holding the miniature copies of the Five Relics if the spreader holds more Original Five Relics. Using the Mana Wave causes the spreader's body to squeak. The mana vessels will turn into a mess. Controlling the huge amount of energy with a feeble human's body feels like all of one's blood vessels were about to blow apart. Mana Code The Mana Code is an inscription on the Thousand Soldiers Armor that rules over miniature copies of the Five Relics. When someone who holds the Original Five Relics uses the Mana Resonance Wave, the mana wave can destroy the opposing mana wave of the miniature Five Relics. This causes the miniature Five Relics to lose control. The Mana Code can also be used to pull out the miniature copies of the Five Relics from within the Thousand Soldiers Armor and supply it to others. Site Navigation Category:Artifact